Crimson Moon Report 8
Crimson Moon Report #8 - December 22, 2010 Summary: Drud is lured to Lake Eonak and attacked by Sheruvians. ---- Originally posted by LORD-FRORIN on 12/26/10 A sudden gust makes the snow dance and swirl around you. A cry can be heard, somewhere near the lake. Reach, Lake Eonak You are on the bank of a beautiful mountain lake that is fed by a waterfall gushing from the mountain side. There is a path which seems to actually lead up the side of the mountain. You also see the Drud disk. Obvious paths: southwest You peer southwest and see ... Reach, The Shadow You are in a grassy area which is presently darkened by the shadow of a peculiar mountain jutting from the ground. It is unusual in the fact that no other mountains exist in this area, and you can remember a time when there certainly wasn't one here. You also see a broad path. Obvious paths: northeast, west "Drud, help me!" You limp towards a beautiful mountain lake. You stare at a beautiful mountain lake. A shadowy amber-eyed jackal just arrived. Eyeing a shadowy amber-eyed jackal up and down, you slowly and quietly attempt to backpedal away from it. Your diffuse golden bow pulses softly. You exclaim, "Get away from me!" Reach, Lake Eonak You are on the bank of a beautiful mountain lake that is fed by a waterfall gushing from the mountain side. There is a path which seems to actually lead up the side of the mountain. You also see a shadowy amber-eyed jackal and the Drud disk. Obvious paths: southwest A shadowy amber-eyed jackal growls slowly, eyeing Drud. A thick flurry of snowflakes drifts down from the grey skies. You point your diffuse golden bow at a shadowy amber-eyed jackal! You exclaim, "Keep back!" A bead of diffuse golden energy flows down the invisible thread connecting the upper and lower limbs of your bow, leaving behind a tiny shimmering trail. A shadowy amber-eyed jackal circles Drud quietly, its amber eyes vivid and piercing as it stares down its prey. Fear washes over you. You don't seem to be able to move. Your diffuse golden bow pulses softly. A dark robed figure just arrived. You see a fairly typical dark robed figure. It appears to be in good shape. It has nothing at this time. Reach, Lake Eonak You are on the bank of a beautiful mountain lake that is fed by a waterfall gushing from the mountain side. There is a path which seems to actually lead up the side of the mountain. You also see a dark robed figure, a shadowy amber-eyed jackal and the Drud disk. Obvious paths: southwest A dark robed figure exclaims, "Wonderful!" You drop to the ground. A dark robed figure clasps his hands together, eyeing Drud as he nods to the jackal. A dark robed figure says to Drud, "You shall be honored as our second." Your diffuse golden bow pulses softly. You think to yourself, "This can't be happening.". The sky all around is white with falling snow. You beseech Charl for some divine assistance. Shadows coalesce around you. You feel a strange presence stir within your mind, and the temperature suddenly drops to a bone-numbing cold. A low howl echoes around you as a mist creeps across your vision. Glowing crimson eyes suddenly surround you as you find yourself in a neverending darkness. A curl of shadow strikes at your legs, pulling at you painfully! Reach, Lake Eonak You are on the bank of a beautiful mountain lake that is fed by a waterfall gushing from the mountain side. There is a path which seems to actually lead up the side of the mountain. You also see a dark robed figure, a shadowy amber-eyed jackal and the Drud disk. Obvious paths: southwest A dark robed figure nods slowly, watching for a few moments before beckoning his jackal and disappearing into the night. A dark robed figure says, "Remember what you have seen.." Your diffuse golden bow pulses softly. A shadowy amber-eyed jackal just went southwest. The sky all around is white with falling snow. The eyes around you blink in a disquieting unison. Suddenly, a pair of them leap toward you, revealing a being of shadow with a gaping maw slavering hungrily as the nightmarish vision lunges toward you! It proves too quick for you as it clamps your hand in its jaws, ripping it off cruelly! Within seconds it melds back into the darkness as the shadows about you ripple with wild laughter! Your diffuse golden bow pulses softly. The sky all around is white with falling snow. You focus on projecting your thoughts...help! Suddenly the shadows around you descend upon you en masse, whirling around you in a vortex of teeth and claws. Your hand is ripped painfully away as you bend and twist to try and get out of their reach. Just as they come within mere inches of your body, an intense pain rages inside your head, causing you to scream in anguish! When your vision returns, your surroundings are normal and the nightmare is over, but the warm presence of your blood trickling from your ears tingles against your skin. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports